1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a backside illuminated image sensor for minimizing crosstalk between adjacent pixels and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a backside illuminated image sensor, i.e., a device that converts an optical image to electric signals by forming a wiring layer on a front surface of a semiconductor layer and transmitting light incident on a rear surface of the semiconductor layer, has been introduced. Generally, an image sensor includes a pixel array, and each of the pixels in the pixel array includes a photo diode for photoelectric conversion. Furthermore, each of pixels includes a color filter, so each of the photo diodes of the pixels performs photoelectric conversion with respect to light having a particular wavelength.